The Light with Darkness
by Nanri
Summary: He doesn't like guilds but what happens if he gets to Fairy Tail and gets Laxus as his supervisor? BOY x BOY you have been warned :) Laxus D. x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction . I do hope you like it  
>I do not own Fairy Tail<p>

**Chapter One**

Seriously all this hiding from the stupid magic council was getting annoying, but he still didn't want to join a guild with all the annoying people. With the blood from a Pryus, a panther with wings, that is very loyal to its herd. He would always save them and protect them which could get really annoying. Even thought he was in no guild he still got enough missions to live well, even the magic council gave him some missions which were very dangerous or top secreted. So he could complain about his life accept that he had to join a guild but he managed to avoid this for almost eight years, so he wouldn't stop now.  
>His next mission was for a rich guy whose daughter was kidnapped he had to get her back and smash the complete building where she was inside. That sounded like fun, to smash things is always fun, the reward was 5.000.000 jewels which is pretty awesome. When he arrived at the client's house he rang and waited. A maid opened the door and shrieked, well he got that reaction pretty often. Since he was dressed in complete black, he had black hair, water blue eyes, had he shirt up till it covered his nose also in black, black trousers, big black boot which went up till under his knees with straps and buckles and at last his coat which is oh what a surprise also black. The coat was closed from the top till his hips with straps and buckles and went further down open till his feet furthermore he had black gloves.<br>So he looked like a pretty scary person, he was one no question well more like for appearance but inside he was a funny and a playful person he only shows to one person well okay to two if you count the boyfriend of the person.

Back to the story…

She fell backwards, covered her mouth and trembled. Than the rest came to her and asked if she was okay completely ignoring him until the maid pointed her trembling finger at me. They all turned around and the girls also started screaming and the two boys fell on their bum. Which got on his nerve and he wanted to tell them he was here for the job and they could stop screaming since it was getting on his nerves, but he was interrupted by a voice.  
>"What's with all this noise?" asked a man when he rounded the corner when he looked at the scene his face first darkened but the quickly changed to business. "Oh Mister Black" he said will offering the person outside the door his hand. He took the hand and shook it and said "Hello." The staff stop and quickly started to move around and one of the maiden said "We're very sorry" and gave a bow "I'm going to make some tea and bring it up to the study" with that she hurried of. "I'm sir Kaitour, nice to meet you." "Hello nice to make business with you" Black answered. When they were in the study of Sir Kaitour he sat down behind the desk at the window and motioned Black to have a seat in front of the desk but he declined and just stood in front of it. "Well as you know my daughter was kidnapped."<br>Black nodded and motioned Sir Kaitou to go on which he did. "The thing is I know who did it" Black raised an eyebrow but Sir Kaitou ignored it "it is Baron Filish with the Rose estate." He stopped for a dramatic pause but since Black didn't say anything he went on "that is also the reason why I want you to destroy the villa." Black nodded and asked "is there anything else I have to keep in mind?" Sir Kaitour thought for a moment and gave him a photo and said "that is a photo of my daughter be careful that you don't hurt her!" Black nodded took the photo and asked "another question do you have the address of the estate or should I ask around?" "It is on the outer west side of Balsam Village for about a day. You can see it if you come closer. Oh before I forget you have one week for the job since the estate is quite big and you have to bring everything to rubble and ash." Black nodded bow and said while he turned around "Okay see you in two weeks." When he opened the door the maid with the tea came he just nodded to her and set of for work. The maid stood there a moment and brought the tea inside the study.  
>"Well, looks like Jande was right about the guy and that he is creepy."<p>

Outside the big house Black took off to the west and only stopped at to stores, one for food and drinks and the other were he left his rucksack and the rest of his stuff. After he got everything he went off to the west. It was a sunny and warm day much to Blacks dismay accept if he was out in the forest or there were no one was since he stopped long ago the open up to the people around him do it once and get deceive pretty bad and you just stop to trust also why he doesn't want to go to a guild. He walked out of the city and just kept going on the path. Until he heard some shuffling and running he stopped turned around and saw the Rune Knights he mumbled "Shit" and took of sideways into the woods. He never stopped mumbling curses under his breath he still kept west but in zigzag and over the road and back again until he ran into an invisible wall but he never stopped his movements so he ran to another side until he ran into another wall and he finally had to stop because he was trapped. "Damn it. Fuck. Bloody hell..." and some other curses he knew. The rune walls started to get closer together so that Black couldn't move. Shit he thought I was carless for the moment and then this? Stupid Drayn with his talke ti talk. It totally got him of his tracks with the stupid magic council. Lahar was out of breath and said Black you're taken custody for neglecting the council orders" The only respond he got was a tch Lahar frowned and said "we will bring you to a guiled this instant. Knights put him in handcuffs with a magical seal." Black froze he hated magic seals because he could only talk with magic.

_**Flashback  
><strong>  
>"Oi! Kid what do you think you're doing? HUH?" said a big man with an angry look. Black cowered in the corner and whimpered "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" and started crying. That only made the man angrier and he hit the boy. The man got an idea and smiled evil "well there is on way to make you stop with your stupid talk. The boys eyes went wide and he started trashing against the hand that grab his t-shirt. "Oi you don't want to die do you?" the man asked in a dangerous low voice and the boy stopped dead he already had scars on his face which were two scars going from either side of is cheeks done his jaw. The boy started crying again but didn't usher a tone which made the man smile. When they got to a even darker room with only a chair in the middle with a light bulb over it. The man through the boy on to the chair and called for someone. He got a knife from somewhere the boy didn't know from where. The other man asked with an amused smile "so what do you hav in plan this time?" "oh well to make him stop talking" the first man said the other lifted an eyebrow and asked "You're going to cut out his tongue?" The other man stopped thinking "not a bad idea but I thought more of slicing up his throat" the man replied. "Oh that is a good idea." They both came closer to the boy who looked terrified at them and screamed which ended up to gurgling and then stopped.<em>

**Time skip  
><strong>  
>"Hey BB!" The called one turned around, he had a masked over half his face which was connected to his shirt, and lifted his eyebrow. Another boy came running to him with a big grin on his face, he was 5 years older the BB. "I found it! Something that'll bring your voice back." The younger boy got grumpy and started to turn around. "Hey wait it is a spell which lasts until you die but it will be cancelled out by a magic seal." The smaller boy stopped and thought it through and looked back up to the older one who looked at him <em>expectantly. They hold each other's gases for a while and then the younger one nodded, with that the older boy jumped in the air and couldn't calm down momentarily.<em>

**_End of Flashback_**

Black started shaking and glared at the knights who approached him and they stocked but then presided with what they had to do. He didn't like it when he couldn't talk cause it reminded him of his past, but he bit the inner of his cheek until he tasted blood while he was set in handcuffs. When he had them on he felt the drain of magic on his throat and growled which made the knights flinched. Even though Black work for the magic council he was still feared. He was put in a carriage and Lahar came with two knights, one on each side, in front of him and sat down on the bench. Black followed and waited to here to which guild he was brought and how he could escape from there as soon as possible so he could finish his job.  
>Lahar brought him out of his escaping thoughts "So the magic council had a long discussion to which guild we should bring you and we came to the conclusion that we will but you in the guild Fairy Tail." Black didn't show any reaction so Lahar continued since they are a though bunch" he said that with venom in his voice and continued "you will be magical attached to one of them so that you can't leave the city without him or her." Black just glared at him Lahar waited for a reply or a question but since he didn't get any he lifted his eyebrow and then he remember something "oh before I forget you get extra permissions for your council work Makarov already knows about it and he'll tell you" he said with disgust in his voice. And with that the conversation was over and they sat in silence. Black ignored the rest and thought about his escape again and he found a thought string were he read about disabling the magic seal.<p>

Black didn't noticed that they only took a day to get to Magnolia were the guild was located since he was still in thoughts about how to break the magic seal with his magic, dark material, so that he flinched when Lahar said "we're there." The back of the carriage was opened and black stepped out with the others. He stopped his thoughts about his magic and quickly planned the rout back before he was inside the guild. He looked around him and saw that the rune knights stood outside and that about ten followed them inside. Looks like I have to use my magic to get out here damn I thought I could just run, damn he thought.  
>Two guards opened the door and you could hear shouts and fights going on inside but they all stopped when they saw the rune knights and Black in handcuffs, which Black but with his hands behind his back so that he could use the magic without too much attention. Lahar looked around for the Headmaster and when he saw him at the bar he beckoned the knights and Black to follow him. Black noticed that all of the eyes from the members of this guild were on him but he ignored them. "Makarov like the magic council informed you this is Black the X-class mage." "What already?" Makarov asked and looked at Black with an eyebrow roused. Black had to admit that he was the smallest man he ever saw, but he ignored the talk and sat down with a plomp on the ground and closed his eyes. "What's with him?" Makarov asked and Lahar answered "How knows he is probably annoyed that we caught him." With that said they started to talk about who should be announced to keep an eye on him. "HEY" came a loud voice from the left "what are you doing here and who is he" a boy asked and a girl with blond hair next to him ushered "oi Natsu keep it down." "But…" "No buts!" The guild master looked at the boy called Natsu and said "well he will be a new member of our guild." "But Master we is he in handcuffs" another girl with red hair asked. "Well… let's just say he is not a fan of guilds but the council wants him to be in one" the Master answered. Lahar cleared his throat and continued "as I said we need someone strong who can take a beating to be his supervisor." Makarov was in thoughts and then he called "Oi Laxus come over here for a sec." You could hear a grumble a chair was pushed back and steady steps came closer to the bar. "WHAAAAT I'M STRONG TOO" Natsu screamed but he just got hit from the red haired and she said "if the Master says Laxus than it is Laxus" you could hear her disappointment in der voice and a chuckle from the man who now stood next to Makarov and waited.<p>

Meanwhile Black thought back to what he read and focus his magic in his middle, he could feel the restrained on the magic, but one thing the seal couldn't hold was the magic that the black material embedded in Black's body, like his hair and eyes. Since the seal wasn't that big so that it could fit on to the handcuffs Black thought he'll use the magic from his eyes. But first he pulled of his left gloves and focused again. The magic was in his centre and he started mumbling with a really low voice that even dragon slayers had to focus on his voice to hear him chanting, but no one really paid attention to him more to the conversation between Makarov and Lahar. Black opened his eyes when he felt the magic tug out of them. It was not a nice feeling when the black material magic made its way to his left hand. It felt like he had a bug under his skin which crawled all the way to his hand he also felt that his normal magic energy was draining. When his magic was finally at is hand he started chanting again in a language long forgotten.  
>It hurt he didn't know that it could hurt so much when his attached magic left him but he didn't waiver and said spread black material he just noticed that the magic touched something pulsating with magic energy and waited till it spread around the seal and said explode. "Urgh" was the only thing he could say when he heard a crash and slumped to the front and waited till the magic was back in his eyes which it did quicker than leaving. Then he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him with big eyes which he ignored. He just stood up and brought his hands to his front and touched his writs and then he looked at Lahar bow and said "well I'll be going then" and turned around without waiting for an answer and strode out the guild and started running through the shocked knights to the train station.<p>

Everyone had their eyes on the Master and Lahar except Laxus who looked at the guy sitting on the floor who was supposed to be the strongest mage. He frowned the guy didn't look like anything big to him. The guy was running for eight years or so from the council so why was he caught now? Laxus didn't give a damn he still stared at the mage in front of him and he froze. What the fuck? He tought when he saw that the guy's eyes became white and that there was something black going down his face. He ignored his grandfather who was talking about taking Laxus as the supervisor. They all flinched when they heard a crash and saw smoke coming from behind the guy and everyone looked at him, but he just ignored them all slumped over and remained like that for a wail until he stood up bow and said "well I'll be going then" and left. Everyone was too stunned to even move not even Laxus grampa and that had something to say. That guy just brock his handcuffs with a magic seal on it without a key or anything else for fucking's sake. The hell brocks lose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Natsu shouted and everyone else had the same questions whispering to themselves and shouting at each other well like normal fairy tails. Makarov shouted "SHUT UP!" and it was quiet. Lahar just stood there as if he couldn't understand what just happened. "Damn" he said and ran out with the rest of the knights who hadn't had a clue what to do now. "Where are you going Lahar?" asked gramps before Lahar could leave he answered "to get him back what else?" "And where is that?", Makarov asked. He just got a glare and an answer when Lahar was mostly out of the door "there were we caught him earlier." With that they all left in a hurry. It was silence in the guild hall which is not very often. Makarov just said "Laxus, you and your team go help them." Laxus nodded and beckoned his team to follow him and hurried after the rune knights. You could hear Natsu shouting that he wanted to go too and Ersa tried to get the Master to talk what just happened.

Black was out of breath but he was quick at the train station luckily everyone was too shocked so that they let him escape with not a lot of resistance. He bought a ticket to Balsam Village and barley made it on the next train. He found an empty combat and sat down and waited. When he arrived he followed the path which he had about two days ago and went back on his journey but he stopped to get some food and drinks and a rucksack since his other one was still with the rune knights. "Ah shit" Black mumbled "I left my job request in my bag I do hope they don't have a look inside it." He shook his head he had different problems so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay knew Chapter! Now you'll more of Black's real character I hope you don't hate me for that :D

**Chapter two**

**Black's P.o.V**

His body stayed on alert but Black had his eyes closed and thought of nothing. He was a bit put off from his schedule but he didn't rush it. He stopped when he noticed that he wasn't on the road anymore he opened his eyes gave a shriek and jumped back. Because he was standing millimetres away from a tree and a little lizard looked at him. He but his hand on his heart, which was beating fast from the shock and breathed out to calm himself down. "Maaaan that gave me a shock", he mumbled to himself and looked around to notice that he had to take a turn. He slapped himself on the forehead and said "damn looks like I have to keep my eyes open for the rest of the journey before I really run into a tree." With that he turned and followed the road again this time with his eyes open. But again his thoughts strayed to something else this time it was the big blond guy he saw before he quickly made his escape from the guildhall. He sure was hot, Black thought, maybe next time I get there I steal a grope or a kiss, with that thought he smiled. Or I just kidn…. He couldn't finish his trails of thoughts because his foot got caught and he fell onto his face and slithered some inches forward and then stopped. "Owww" Black whined and got up holding his nose which was red and sat down to pull his cover back up over his nose. "Shit, stupid road!" he pouted. "With the way my thoughts are now I never get to the estate in one piece", he grumbled and got up to continue his mission. Luckily he could avoid further more contacted with the floor or other obstacles. After some more his concentrated began to waver but he got it back and glued his eyes on the floor so he wouldn't get lost or lose the trail.

When he came to a junction he screamed frustrated "aaaargh" he ruffled his head with both hands and shouted "why the fuck is here a junction that stupid what's-his-name-lord didn't say anything about a junction." Black ruffled his hair some more and looked around for any sign where he should go. Since he couldn't see any in this darkness he thought of ways how to choose a path "Hmm let's see… I could throw my boot and see how it'll land…. Naaa that would be too much work…. Hmmm…. Let's flip a coin." He searched through his pockets until he found one and flipped it up but didn't catch it again. "Ah damn…." Black went on his knees and searched for the coin with his hands, when he found it he looked at the upper side "Argh damn I can't see a bloody thing why does there has to be no moon they all hate me" he shouted in the sky and started crying waterfalls. After a minute he stopped stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers, sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay I can do this!" he said with new found strength and said

"eeny-meeny-miney-moe,

catch a tiger by the toe,

if he hollers let him go,

eeny-meeny-miney-moe"

His finger stopped at the right junction and he said "Josh that way" and of he was. It was actually would have been the same even if he went the other way but never mind let's leave him the fun. Black started humming a tune and he skipped the rest of the way to the Rose estate. Sadly it was around midday when he arrived at the estate and it was huge! Seriously Black never saw a building and garden THAT big and he was allowed to smash it all. Black gave a small shriek and jumped in the air. When he noticed someone coming this way he gave another shriek but much more quiet and hid behind a tree at the outskirt of the forest.

Two guys round a corner talking to each other "Say why do we have to guard the grounds here? Nothings gone happen any way!" said the shorter one to the other.  
>"Oh shut your trap! You're getting on my nerves with your whining. You can just quit this job if it's so annoying" said the other one.<br>"Urgh but the pay is good!"  
>"Then shut up and do your job" with that they went further away and round another corner.<br>"So there are guards patrolling. This could be fun" Black told himself. He pushed all his thoughts he had in the back of his head and concentrated on the job. He climbed up the tree to have a better view of the garden since it was constructed like a maze. Up in the tree he could see most of the ways in the maze but not every bit till the mansion or whatever. He saw more guards in the maze and made a plan how to get through there. His plan was actually quite simple he would just follow the way to the mansion and hide from the guards and if that doesn't work he had to get rid of the guards. Be assured he won't kill them but he'll help them get some sleep. He stayed up the tree for some hours so that he could make out the rout of the guards, so that he would run into fewer guards.

Black hopped back down the tree and started his infiltrating. The first half went pretty good he hide from all the guards except from one, well the guard still couldn't see him but Black followed him and made faces and funny stances and he always stayed behind the man's back. The guard got paranoid and freaked because he could here footsteps behind him but always when he turned around there was nothing. Black mustered up all his strength so that he wouldn't burst out in laughter, cause that would be very unprofessional well what he was doing too but never mind that, where is the fun if you always stay focused and strict.  
>At a junction the guard turned around quicker but Black just ran to the left and hid behind the next corner so that he wouldn't be spotted. He let out the breath he was holing and continued his way to the mansion. But soon after that he stopped because up here he hadn't seen the way he had to go to the mansion. "Crap!" was all he could say and looked around and went to the right. It was getting dark lucky for him but also not cause now he had to feel his way through. Even though his name was black and he was dressed in black didn't mean he could see good in the dark, well his sight was okay but nothing special. He wandered a bit more through the maze and came to some dead ends but in the end and in the middle of the night he was finally was at his destination. He got out a sketch book and quickly wrote down the turns he took to get here so that he could get back without damaging the maze because he thought it was fun and it wasn't in his job description.<p>

Black rounded the building to see if there were any open windows or door he could sneak in to but just his luck there weren't any so he tried a small door at the back to see if it was locked or not. It was open Black looked inside and saw no one so he went inside. It was a small passageway with another door further up ahead he looked around and saw nothing else and nodded to himself. This should be a good place to place for the first bomb he thought to himself. He held his hands in front of each other and he let his magic free, only a small amount so it wouldn't be noticed, and made a black ball in the middle of his hands. It wasn't nice round since it kind of moved, when it as big as gym ball he brought his hands over his head and guided it further upwards to let it hanging there it took good concentration and training to keep it together because if he lost his control it would blow up to early and that would give of his present. Ignoring the floating mass he moved to the door and put his ear on it so he could hear if there was someone outside, but he heard nothing.

So he opened the door to and saw only a big hall with a lot of doors. He thought for a moment where to go next to plant another bomb. He decided to take the room diagonally to the one he was in. He looked around again to make sure he was alone and ran over. He opened the door quickly because he could here footsteps coming his way. But when he was inside he found himself face to face with a guard who probably took a break.  
>"Wha…" was all what the guard could say before Black acted to shut him up. He put his hand in front of the man's mouth and went behind him so that Black could choke the guard unconscious. When Black felt that the man he was choking, slumped down he let him go and put him on a bunk bed that was there and growled. Damn, I'd hoped I wouldn't run into people. This takes time, well never mind thought Black and repeated the process he did in the passageway before and but the bomb up higher so it wouldn't be noticed so quickly. You would only notice it when someone would look up by accident. He listened at the door again and when he heard nothing he ran to the left side into a room which was a storage room this time with all kind of things from weapons to clothe. He put another bomb there. Then he went to the other side of the hall to get to the next room he went behind the stairs into a kitchen with two kitchen helpers in there. He quickly ducked and hid behind the counter that was there.<br>One of the kitchen helper looked at the door where Black stood just a minute and asked the other one "did the door just open and?"  
>"Huh? I didn't notice anything" answered the other one.<br>"Hm…. Then it was probably just my imagination!"  
>With that cleared, they went back to their work and Black let out his breath he was holding and started to move to the right so that he could snatched the boy who was peeling potatoes first since the other one had his back to them while doing the dishes he quickly cut of the access to the air for the boy and waited until he was unconscious. It didn't go as good with the second boy as with the first since he turned around but Black just gave him a punch in the tummy and the boy collapsed. Black stood there a moment "tch I can't just leave them here" he mumbled and picked both of them up and carried them into a big room where they stored all the food it, had a big heavy metal door when Black put the boys on the floor at the end of the room he went back out again. At the middle of the room he planted another bomb and then he left the room.<p>

At the back of the stairs he stopped and crouched down behind it since people came down.  
>"Do you really think someone will be coming to rescue the girl?", grumbled one of them.<br>"I don't know but she is already a month here maybe the Lord is still thinking if he should pay the barging money or to move down from the contract or he'll hire someone to take the girl by force" guessed another one.  
>The rest just nodded in agreement down stairs they went to the left in some room where you could hear shouting and laughter when the door closed Black came out from his hiding and went up the stairs to see, oh what a surprise, more stairs and more rooms. He huffed and looked around to take in his surroundings and saw that it was bright again, he shrugged it off and went for a door and repeated the process from down stairs to plant his bomb in four rooms he encountered more people but got rid of them as quickly as he could with only a bit of fighting. Through the talk he listened to before he suspected that the girl he was supposed to bring back was at the top with Baron Filish. So he ignored the rest of the rooms that were there and went further up he repeated this one more time until he was on the penultimate floor and when he was in the second room for his plan he stopped dead.<br>It was a room full of stuffed animals, who knew that the Baron had a thing for fluffy things. Black couldn't contain himself and gave a squeak and cuddled the big stuffed animals. "Oh their so adorable!", he shrieked and buried his head in them. After ten minutes he finally could stop himself and stood up. He thought for a moment and then just went out of the room into the room to its right. He couldn't bring himself to plant a bomb in that room. After he finished his round on this floor he went to the top floor with one last look at the room with the fluffy animals. Half of his magic energy was already gone. He saw that it was dark outside. Hmm it is probably middle of the night now, he thought and mumbled "shit this took up more time than I thought."

Now he only searched through the rooms without putting any bombs up. At last he ended up in the room with the Baron and the little girl who was tied to a chair. There were also ten guards and four other people in brown coats. "Shit so he also has mages at his back and call. This will be harder than I thought but also more fun!" mused Black with a big grin to himself.  
>"Oh what a surprise so Kaitou has sent someone to save his daughter", said the baron derogatory "it's about time I thought he abandoned his lovely daughter." The rest of men who stood behind the man laughed.<br>"So we only have one person to fight against? This is a disappointment I thought it would be more of a challenge" scoffed one of the mages on the left side.  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever" sighed Black "just shut it and let's get started I'm behind schedule at it is! Bring it on." The Baron just lifted one of his eyebrows and signalled his guards to start with an attack and that was what Black had hoped for. So he could vent off his anger on the guards and then get serious against the mages.<p>

**Back to Laxus and the rune knights Laxus P.o.V**

Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe caught up with the rune knights and went directly to Lahar who looked at them with disgust and demanded "what are you doing here?"  
>"We're here to help you to bring him back" Laxus answered neutral.<br>"We don't need help", forced Lahar out.  
>"Yeah right we saw that" Laxus answered amused which earned him a death glare from Lahar and laughter from his teammates. Lahar ignored them and quickened his steps to get away from them. But Laxus and his group just followed them.<br>"What do you think he did to get the seal to break?" asked Evergreen.  
>"Duno, maybe he had a key?" suggested Bickslow.<br>"No if that was it, he had to steal it from the rune knights and I think that would have attracted attention" reasoned Freed. "What do you think Laxus?" they asked in sync Laxus shrugged and went back to his own thoughts of what happened.  
>After the three noticed Laxus wasn't paying attention they walked in silent.<br>What happened indeed thought Laxus, what the hell was wrong with the guy's eyes? Laxus pondered that question some more but didn't get to an answer so he just shrugged it off and his attention went back to the road they were walking on.

When they were at the front of Balsam Village they went around the city until they came to the road leading the way were Black was at the moment.  
>"Do you actually know where this Black is?" asked Laxus curious, he received another glare but also an answer<br>"no but we heard he had a job that is in that direction" and Lahar pointed his finger at the road  
>"Oh? Do you know what kind of job?" asked Laxus forcing more answers out of Lahar.<br>"NO" was the answer he got.  
>"He left without a rucksack and such did he have one when you caught him? Because the job request could be in side" suggested Freed thoughtful.<br>With that Lahar stopped and turned around and the rest stopped also stunned at the reaction Lahar was showing.  
>"Wow so he can take an advice now that IS a surprise" Bickslow laughed and the rest of the team grinned. It took Lahar 5 minutes to fish the mission request out of the rucksack when he looked at it he turned around and went in the opposite direction he wanted to go before, the rest of the knights looked at each other and turned around to. Laxus hurried to catch up to Lahar and snatched the mission request from Lahar who didn't even acknowledging him. Laxus read the mission with a lifted eyebrow. The mission said<p>

"I heard you're good at destroying things and at sneaking around. I need you to get my daughter back, who was kidnapped, for more details come to this address... Your reword would be…"

"Holy shit that is a lot of money!" , blurted out Laxus.  
>"What? How much let me see", begged Bickslow but before he could have a look,<br>Lahar snatched the piece of paper back and boomed "that is not what we need to know! We need to go to the address and talk to the client. So just shut up!" The thunder god tribe grumbled but followed the rune knight in the lead. It took them about an hour to get to the mansion in complete blue. Lahar stopped and told the rest of the knights to stay in front of the gate. Without waiting for them to exchange the strategy how to precede Laxus just walked off to the front door and knocked.  
>"Wait Laxus don't just take of we need to plan this out", Freed called after him but it was already too late for that, since the door opened at that moment. Lahar growled and walked up to Laxus and pushed him out of the way and was now standing in front of a very confused maid.<br>"Hello there! I am Lahar Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit I need to talk to your master!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hell, I actualy wanted to publish it earlyer but stuff came up. I tried writing the fighting scene but I don't know if it is any good if not tell me ^^

**Chapter 3**

**Laxus P.o.V**

Laxus looked at Lahar annoyed for being pushed out of the way but before he could say anything the maid spoke "oh right I'm going to call the master if you be so kind and wait here in the hall?" Lahar nodded and the maid hurried off into one of the rooms on the left side. Laxus, Lahar and the rest of the thunder god tribe went inside the building and waited.

After ten minutes of waiting the maid came back with a man back who was probably the master. He mustered the five of them and held his hand out to Lahar and addressed him "hello I'm Lord Kaitou. What can I do for you?"  
>"Kike I said I'm Lahar Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. I want to talk about Black to whom you gave a mission" stated Lahar.<br>Lord Kaitou lifted an eyebrow and said "oh? Well than follow me."  
>Lahar nodded and followed Lord Kaitou up the stairs the thunder god tribe followed both of them.<p>

In the office Kaitou sat down behind his desk and motioned Lahar to sit in front of him the thunder god tribe stood behind Lahar.  
>"So how can I help you?", asked Kaitou.<br>"Well we know that you hired Mister Black for a job and we would like to know when he is finished" proclaimed Lahar.

Lord Kaitou lifted one of his eyebrows and asked suspicious "and why do you need to know that?"  
>Lahar tensed and stated "Magic council business!"<br>"And when he comes back is his and mine business not yours or am I wrong?" argued Kaitou back.  
>Both of them glared at each other. When they heard a cough both looked at Laxus who asked<br>"Well when you're finished glaring at each other could we come down to business?"

They both lifted their eyebrow at him. Laxus rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on. "Well we want to know when he is back so that he can join a guild. Our guild Fairy Tail! If you don't answer us we can just camp in front of your house and wait for him to arrive if you prefer that!"  
>Lahar glared at him but Lord Kaitou only mused "oh?"<br>"If you would be so kind telling us when he will arrive we'll come back at that day, right Laxus-sama?" chimed Freed in.  
>All looked at him and Lord Kaitou brought his hand to his chin and thought about it while at the same time Lahar glared at the four. Bickslow just stuck his tongue out, Evergreen was fanning herself and Laxus looked indifferent.<p>

They waited a while and Kaitou finally spoke "he should come back tomorrow at about four o'clock in the afternoon. Now then if you could be so kind and leave with the people in front of my door? It is unsettling with your knights in front of the door.

Everyone looked at him surprised since they thought it would take longer to pursuit him. The thunder god tribe shrugged and started to leave the room but Lahar stayed inside, when they turned around they saw him waving as in they should just go already. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed looked at Laxus who just shrugged and went outside as soon as the door closed Freed asked "shouldn't we stay and hear what they say?"  
>"Naa, too much of a hassle lets just go and come back tomorrow" answered Laxus yawning. The rest just shrugged and followed him down stairs and out of the mansion.<p>

In front of the gates the rune knights still waited for their caption and looked up to see only the thunder god tribe. They were all a bit scared of Laxus - well who wouldn't be? With the scary look and his temper – one of them took all his strength and asked "where is the head caption Lahar?" He only received a glare from Laxus, a huff from Evergreen, a giggle from Bickslow while is tongue hang out and his babies only Freed told him that Lahar was still inside talking to the Lord.

With that said the thunder god tribe stood near the entrance and waited. "Do ya think he'll get our guild stamp when we bring him back or that he runs away again?", asked Bickslow and his babies sang "again, again"  
>"I don't know he is strong, we all saw that", brought Freed up.<br>"I'll just sit on him", explained Laxus which earned him laughter from Bickslow, a frown from Evergreen and a dreamy look from Freed.  
>"Oh what a great imagination you have Laxus-sama!" he cooed and you saw some hearts flowing around him, which earned him weird looks from his teammates and an irritated grunt from Laxus.<p>

After half an hour Lahar came out and announced "we're going to camp outside the city till tomorrow and wait there. I'm also going to put some runes up here so that he can't escape the mansion."  
>Laxus and his team just watched them and went with them to the outskirt from town to camp there.<p>

**Black's P.o.V**

He punched the first guard that came at him in the face and the man flew into another and both crashed through the left wall. He didn't stop in his movement and landed a round kick at the next one how flew crashing into the right wall. A left hook hit the next guard who flew upwards, Black turned on the tip of his toe and elbowed one of them in the face. He dodged the next two attacks and knee the next one in the guts then he ducked under a leg which came his way he put his hands on the floor extended his left leg and fished the other leg from the guy away under him and the guard fell onto his back with spiting a bit blood out through the impact. Leaving his hands one the floor he pushed his feet up and kicked the next guy in the chin with one fluid motion he jumped to his feet punched the next person, kicked another one. The last guard was a bit quicker than the rest and Black had to avoid some of the punches but managed to lock the guy in an arm hold and kneed him hard so that the guy spat blood and fell unconscious.

While Black was fighting the Baron had taken the girl behind his desk and the mages came forward when he was finished.  
>"Oh you're quite good at hand to hand combat but then you're probably not good with magic" taunted one of the mages with a chuckle. Black growled and waited for the other mages to make the first move, luckily for him was that his mind didn't need to pay too much attention to his fight since he fought a lot of people who were quicker and punched harder and the most important they couldn't get knocked out so quickly.<p>

Black liked hand to hand combat because he could let himself go without thinking, with his magic he always had to be careful so that he wouldn't lose control.  
>"What's up you twits pissed yar pans or what?" chuckled Black.<br>The mages growled and attacked him at the same time.  
>"Oh was that too harsh for you?" drawled Black and dodged a sandstorm, he jumped away from spikes which formed themselves from the floor out of the shadows.<p>

_So a sand and a shadow mage impressive _Black thought and dodged a beam of light but he had to shield his eyes from it and with that distraction he got hit with a bat out of wood. He stumbled forward at the sudden impact to the head and barley dodged more shadow spears which came flying his way. It was his time to growl and he shouted "lost magic dark material: scythe."

A big black scythe came out of his hand behind him and he sliced the first mage he came close to but the shadows came up and he was shield from Black's attack. He was mildly surprised at that but didn't stop moving cause that could always be a mistake and attacked the next one who couln't respond that quickly and got a big cut from his right shoulder down to his left side. He could hear him gurgling and sacked together.

"Wooden magic: arrows" shouted one of the mages Black dodged some of them and sliced the rest with his scythe.  
>"Shadow magic: drills" shouted another one Black had to jump up and to the side to get out of the way. The drills went through the ceiling which made it crumble down on all of them. Black used the smoke as a shield and attacked the next mage from behind but only scraped him when the mage turned around.<p>

"Light magic: shine" screamed the last mage and a very bright light came from his hand but Black put his hands on the ground and shouted "Black material: shield."  
>A big black wall came in front of him, which shielded him from the light he then touched the wall and said "Black material: daggers." You could hear screams from the men on the other side and the light died out so Black lowered his wall and you saw the mages stabbed with many black daggers which started too disappeared.<p>

"That should do", Black mumbled to himself and turned to the scared Baron and girl covered in dirt. He walked to them and he retreated backwards until he noticed he couldn't go further back because the wall was missing throughout the fighting.  
>"We're not finished" heard Black behind him but he ignored the strained voice of one of the mages.<p>

"Stay back or I through her out of this hall" gulped the Baron but Black ignored him and etched closer to them. The Baron started to tremble in fear because of the evil aura Black emitted. When Black was in front of both trembling figures and flicked the Barons head who shriek and collapsed while wetting his pants. Black snickered "what a scaredy cat!" He crouched down and picked the girl up who trembled and looked very frightened.

"Don't worry I won't hurt ya. 'm here because your father hired me", said Black but it didn't calm the girl down. Black just shrugged and turned around to the bleeding mage and lifted an eyebrow and commented "I thought you weren't finished?" The mage glared at him and began standing up. Black just huffed and began chanting. He held the girl close to him when black material stared to enclose around them. The mass got bigger and was unsteady, when it was big enough for Blacks liking a chanted "shrink" and the mass began getting smaller but unrulier by the minute.

When it was press together, still going wild, but it still enclosed the two Black free his magic and said "explode!" You could hear screams and crashing from everywhere. Then Black and the girl started falling since the floor under them collapsed. Black jumped onto the pieces of the mansion to get them out of the collapsing building and away from the screams of the people inside.

Once outside of the building and inside the maize Black untied the girl who looked at him frightened.  
>"Calm down the not dead, well probably, but that is not our problem to deal with. Let's get going your father awaits you", Black explained and dragged the girl behind him. He took out his notes and followed them outside. The met a few guards but Black quickly knocked them out and went further away from the ruins.<p>

Without stopping Black came out of the maze, put his notes back in his jacked and went back the way he came two days ago. The girl stumbled behind Black back. After some time she stammered "Cou…could w.. we take…. A…a… break?" Black looked back at her and picked her up bride stile and carried her through the morning and back to her father. She was stunned by his actions but some she was too tired to care and fell asleep in his arms. Black noticed her form relax and he looked down and saw her sleeping. He smiled, not that anyone could see that since he was alone and had a mask over his mouth and nose, but if you knew him good enough you would've noticed it because of his eyes and the aura he gave off.

Nothing happened on his way back since the guards of the baron Filish were busy getting the injured out and the rune knights waited at their camp for him to arrive.

**Laxus P.o.V**

This was getting damn annoying! After they settled down the rune knights talked between themselves and after some dinner they went to bed. The thunder god tribe was completely ignored.  
>"How can they do this to our Laxus-sama?" Freed whined while biting on a napkin. Laxus just rolled his eyes and after some chit chat his team also went to bed. In the morning they were ignored again which annoyed Laxus more he mumbled some insults under his breath while breakfasting.<p>

The day was eventless when it was finally four o'clock they made their way to the mansion of Lord Kaitou. Lahar and Laxus waited on the left and right side of the fence so that they wouldn't be seen by Black.

**Black's P.o.V**

He noticed something of when he entered the property of Lord Kaitou and looked around but saw nothing so he shrugged and moved on. He knocked on the door and waited at the same time he set the girl down on her feet. The door opened and you heard a shriek.  
>"My lady! Welcome back! MY LORD YOUR DAUTHER IS BACK!" the maid shouted happily.<p>

You could hear some stomping and crash noises and Lord Kaitou came running down and the rest from the staff came running too soon there were a lot of people around her welcoming her back. Black just stood there and watched them interact.

Black waited ten minutes more and then cleared his throat the attention shifted of the girl to him some of the staff scowled but Lord Kaitou said "ah yes mister Black come with me to my study and you too Anastasia." Black followed him and his daughter, Anastasia, too.

Inside the study Lord Kaitou sat down in his chair like always and Anastasia sat in front of him, Black stood on the side facing Lord Kaitou.  
>"Well then Mister Black, I would like to thank you for getting my daughter back but I do have a question" , Lord Kaitou started Black nodded and Lord Kaitou continued<br>"did you destroy his mansion?"

Black lifted an eyebrow at this question and nodded, Lord Kaitou was pleased with the answer but he had an expression that said otherwise and was about to say something but was stopped by his daughter.  
>"He smashed the place dad! I never saw so much destruction with one attack!" she affirmed.<br>Her father was speechless for a moment but then nodded and shifted his attention back to Black.

"Well then with that settled here is your payment", Lord Kaitou said and handed Black a check, because it was a lot of money Black was getting from this mission. Lucky for him, all his missions paid that good. He was saving a lot of money and since he was always travelling from one place to another it would be a waste of money to have an apartment. Black would get his requests from the post office in Crocus and since he got more than one requests at the same time he was supplied for the time.

He thanked Lord Kaitou and said good bye to both of them. One thing about his job was that he hated his clients, which is why he always hurried to get away from them. Either they hated him too, were scared of him or were complete sadists. He nearly got raped and wiped at one time, he still gets goose pimples from. He was a pervert no doubt about it but he wasn't a masochist.

Lost in his thoughts he went outside ignoring everything around him until he smashed into a wall.  
>"What the fuck?" he cursed and looked up and saw runes "well shit!" He thought about running or using his magic but he saw that Lahar came to him and the hot guy from the strange guild. He sighed put his hands in front of him and waited. Lahar was still on edge when he put the handcuffs with the magic seal on.<p>

Laxus lifted an eyebrow and asked "no resisting?" Black just shook his head "how boring!"  
>Black went with them without a sound what a surprise he couldn't talk anyway and he still didn't manage to rewrite runes that was Drayn's talent not his.<p>

Back in the carriage with four of the what-ever-guild, he didn't bother to remember the name, they waited in silence. It took them a day back just like last time. Black found himself in front of the big doors once again and rolled his eyes.

**Laxus P.o.V**

He looked at the guy called Black strange, he was surprised how easy it was to get him back here. _Is that guy really the famous X-mage? He doesn't look like it _he thought. Freed opened the door with a bam and called "WE'RE BACK!" He received hellos from every corner.

"How disappointing I thought it would be more interesting to track him down" Evergreen complained.  
>"At least now we don't have to stick to the magic council" said Bixlow "magic council, magic council" his babies chanted. Evergreen and Freed nodded and Laxus grunted.<p>

Lahar shot them a glare "we'll let that slide just this once" and shifted his gaze to the old man "well let's try this again." The old man nodded and beckoned them to the bar. Laxus had to push Black there since he just stood there and had no intention to move. Laxus received a glare and chuckled.

In front of the old man Black sat down with a plop again and waited. Bickslow and Laxus stood on each side of Black and waited for Lahar and Makarov to make an agreement and to explain to Laxus what his roll was.

"WHAT? I HAVE TOO BE ATTETED TO HIM?", shouted Laxus.  
>"Yes or else we can't be sure that he won't run away" his grandpa answered.<br>Laxus looked pissed to say the least. "You'll wear these bracelets so that you can be ten meters apart" Lahar explained.

This made Laxus angrier but with a glare from his grandfather he stopped with his complains and folded his arms in front of him and didn't look at them. The old man sighed and took the bracelets from Lahar and was about to stand up and walk to Laxus when they heard something ring.

"Oh" came from Black everyone turned around to him when he searched inside his jacked for something. Laxus saw that it was a lacrima and Black touched it a person came from it and yelled "hey what's up BB?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it took so long to ubdate T.T  
>But I hope you like it :3<p>

**Chapter 4**

**Blacks P.o.V**

The complete guildhall was quiet over the outburst, you don't have that happening often. Black lifted his eyebrow and looked at the guy as if he was complete mental.  
>"Don't look at me like that! I do know I am mental but you don't have to look at me like that every time we see each other sweetie" babbled the man from the lacrima.<br>You were only able to see the face of the man. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a rather kid like face. He looked innocent but ruined it when he talked like a wise but dirty old man, but mostly dirty.

Black stayed quiet not that he could say anything anyway. The man scowled "seriously I'm not that evil!" Black shrugged and put the lacrima down to show that he was handcuffed with a magic seal.  
>"Oh that explains it! Why didn't you day so before sweetie?" asked the man.<p>

Black scowled at the man who looked as happy as ever and rolled his eyes.  
>"How about I help you with that sweetie?" asked the man, Black still looked disinterest and the man whined<br>"oh come on! You told me you had something to show me anyway!" The man stopped for a dramatic pause and continued  
>"that would be a win win situation. I can see you again and you can show me what greater good you did this time, sweetie."<p>

The guild and the rune knights looked at them confused. They all couldn't believe what was happening, Black in handcuffs talking to a cute looking guy and how the guy talked, it was beyond strange. Black sighed and turned the lacrima around so that the man saw the guild and the rune knights standing around gaping at them.

"Oh so they finally caught you huh sweetie?" said the man surprised and introduced himself without further ago "hello there! I'm Drayn Fox, nice ta meet cha all. I'm BB's bestfriend." He bowed his head while speaking.  
>"Hello I'm the master of this guild Makarov. Mister Black there is supposed to join our guild", the little man sitting on the counter replied after a short pause.<p>

"Ah. Do you think I could steal him for three days before you imprison him into your guild?" asked Drayn. Everyone looked at him stunned after some time it turned into anger.  
>"WHAT THE HELL!? He'll become family not get imprisoned!", yelled Natsu enraged. Everyone around him nodded and shouted their agreement.<p>

_You complete and utter cretin! If I wanted a family like this I would've already joined a guild! How can you be so stupid, you twit _thought Black annoyed.

Drayn looked at them if they were crazy "seriously?" he asked them. Lahar looked indifferent because he knew better. Black didn't like to be tied to anyone or anything, which is also a reason why he works alone. The magic council only wanted him in a guild so that they could keep better track of him and that they can give him their own missions directly. Since they had to give their missions to the post office like every other client Black had, which pissed them of so that they wanted him in a guild.

"You think if Black get into here he'll see you like family?", asked Drayn baffled. All the guild members nodded. "Are you a bunch of idiots?"  
>"HEY! The only one how is an idiot is the flame brain here!", a guy yelled with only boxers on.<br>"YEAH!" came from the rest.

"HEY! What did you say ice stick?", the flame brain yelled.  
>"You heard me! Or have you gone deaf with all your stupidity?" the ice stick yelled back and they were of fighting.<br>"What do you mean?", a red haired girl asked Dyran and with one glare at the flame brain and the ice stick they stopped and smiled at her like idiots.  
>"If BB thought this would become his new family…." He stopped for a dramatic pause.<p>

_He and his pauses! They are getting annoying _thought Black.  
>Drayn continued "why is he in handcuffs?" Everyone stopped and first looked at Black then at Lahar and then back to Black again.<br>"Why would the magic council drag him here?" Dyran pressed further. The guild members started whispering between each other. Lahar started to glare at Dyran again. Even Laxus and the strange knight to his right looked down at him.

Black noticed the stares and looked up first to the strange knight and thought _why is he wearing such a strange mask but it looks fun and he always has his tongue hanging out! I wonder how it would be to kiss him with such a tongue! _Black stared a bit more with his head to the side.  
>The strange knight started to blush and looked away, Black chuckled to himself and turned around to look at the hoty hot guy. When their eyes met Black lost himself for a moment in the blue eyes and then averted his eyes down. <em>Oh shit! <em>Thought Black since the body of Laxus was completely his typ.

Something twitched in Blacks trousers and he quickly looked back to Dyran without missing the looks he got from the knighty and Dyran. The thing he did miss was Laxus confused expression because he didn't know what in the world just happened.

"See!" Dyran said with his focus back to the rest of the guild.  
>"Let me steal him for three days and then you can have him back" he said and added quickly<br>"more or less willingly!" Only the dragon slayer and Black heard that. Black grinned wickedly but no one saw that, because of his mask.

Lahar frowned and said "NO!" well almost shouted would be more accurate.  
>"I have to agree with Lahar" said the short old man unwillingly "how can we be sure that he'll come back?"<br>"Hmm that is a good question", Dyran agreed and then squicked as if he was a genius, he was one actually but never mind that, and continued "how about this?" One of his pauses again.  
>"Send the strange guy in the armour with him."<p>

"HUH?" came from Black's right but Dyran paid him no attention.  
>Everyone's attention turned to the knighty to Black's right.<p>

**Bickslows P.o.V**

_What the? _Bickslow looked down at the two who were looking at him expectantly.  
>"But Laxus, the one on his left, is supposed to be his "guardian" so he'll be coming along" said Makarov.<p>

The guy, called Black, buried his head in his hands and shock his head. _Weird guy _thought Bickslow. Dyran answered in a way that sent shivers down Bickslow's spine  
>"well you could do that! But we can't reassure you his safety!"<br>"HUH?!" came from everywhere.

"Well, you see this guy is mine and BB's typ sooooo…. We would eat him up!" it was silence when Dyran stopped.  
>"And I can't guaranty that he can walk upright for the next few days after tho.." he was interrupted by Freed who came screaming<br>"NOOOOOOOOOO! Laxus-samaaaaa!" and threw himself between Laxus and Black.

Laxus grunted and glared at Freed, Black and Dyran.  
>Meanwhile the Master fell from the bar and the rest just looked shocked and pale. Except one.<br>"HUH?" yelled Natsu confused. _Seriously that guy can be so stupid sometimes! _Bickslow thought.

That was not the only thought that accrued to Bickslow, because he started to imagine those two with Laxus. He got a small blush and tried to get those images out of his mind. When he was finished with his dirty thoughts he looked down to the two.  
>Dyran was grinning like a mad man and Black still had his face in his hands and shock a bit. It looked like he tried to hide his laughter. Which he managed quite good because from further away it looked like he was thinking 'what an idiot!' about his friend.<p>

"Well….I….." Stuttered Master while standing up again and brushing of the dirt from his clothe but stopped again. _They even got Master speechless that is something _thought Bickslow. Natsu was still oblivious to everything and asked "what did I miss?"

Gray hit his forehead and the rest around him groaned. Natsu was looking around confused.  
>"I tell you later", offered Lucy but an idiot like Natsu didn't calm down.<br>"WHAT? But I want to know it now" he wailed. But no one gave him an answer and he sat down pouting. _Idiot_ thought Bickslow amused. After a while still no one said anything. _Hmm well this could be fun _thought Bickslow and cleared his throat and said  
>"I don't have anything against it, it even sounds like fun." "fun, fun" echoed him his babies.<p>

Dyran nodded in agreement and finally even Laxus said something.  
>"Do you two really think you could just push me down, or what?" he snapped. Both men looked at him and Black nodded and Dyran said cheerful "of course." <em>That was quite direct <em>thought Bickslow and chuckled. Laxus growled and mumbled "we'll see about that!" He pushed the protesting Freed out of the way and pulled Black up on his collar. He pulled his fist back and punched Black.

Well more like tried. Black had changed the position of his hands upwards and smashed Laxus hand which had his collar up away and Laxus punched the handcuffs instead of Black. Laxus growled disappointed.

Everyone looked at him, because Laxus was one of the strongest mages in fairy tail and he couldn't manage to hit the Black guy at close range. Laxus stood up straight with a "tch."  
>"Ahem" came from the side and everyone turned their attention to the noise.<br>"Well, I actually hope we didn't have to act violently. But if you can't accept our offer, Black can just fight his way out!"

Makarov lifted an eyebrow, Lahar glared and Laxus growled.  
>"So do you really want to see how we could push the big guy down? Or do you want to save him the embarrassment?" asked Dyran darkly with a small evil smirk on his face.<p>

Laxus face got dark red with anger and growled with a lot of pressure "Y.O.U A.R.E N.O.T G.O.N.E F.U.C.K M.E!"  
>"Eeeeeeeh?" came from Natsu who finally got the meaning of what Dyran had said. He wanted to say something else but Ersa glared at him and he swallowed those words back down.<p>

"And he is my responsible and can protect myself" snarled Laxus.  
>"Aha… Fine with me but I'm coming along and watch your threesome, okay?" suggested Bickslow with a pervert smirk "Threesome, threesome" sang his babies happily. Laxus shocked him.<br>"Ouch hey!" pouted Bickslow accusingly.

Bickslow noticed a change in Black's soul from bored to mischief. _Hmm let's see what he's up to _thought Bickslow and went two steps back, his babies following him. Laxus noticed that and looked at Black, who was standing up and looked directly into his eyes.

He stood there form some time and Laxus lifted his eyebrows and taunted "what? Am I scaring you?" Black lifted his eyebrow and ducked and pushed himself off the floor in Laxus direction, who immediately went to a defensive stand. Black went past him with high speed kicked the foot under Laxus up and smashed his handcuffs into the back of his neck.

When Laxus tried to catch himself, Black bounced on top of him and Laxus went straight down onto his face. It was complete silence in the hall until Laxus growled and stood up with force throwing Black from him. Black landed on his hands and pushed himself of so that he could land on his feet.  
>But before he could make contact with the floor Laxus came charging at him with a fist behind his head. Black ducked under the fist and tried to hit Laxus into his side but he blocked it. Laxus tried to knee Black, who evaded the kick and went behind Laxus and just waited.<p>

_Bloody hell! Their good! The Black guy can defend himself against Laxus with his hands cuff… _thought Bickslow amazed but when he looked down at Laxus he stared laughing. He was not the only one who was amazed from the display but everyone was confused why Bickslow was laying on the floor and nearly pissing himself from laughter. His babies were flying up and down in excitement.

When Laxus turned around he stopped and looked down at himself and got red from anger and embarrassment. He growled again and bent down. Now everyone saw why they had stopped fighting and the hall erupted in laughter. When Laxus managed to pick up his trousers from the ground and put them back on, Bickslow was a laughing mess on the floor.

It crackled and you could see lightning around Laxus. The hall was immediately silent and then you could hear shouts from everywhere because the guild tried to escape the lightning bolts coming. Bickslow got hit while he was still on the floor holding his stomach and shrieked when he got hit.

Black dodged the oncoming bolts and made his way to Bickslow who stared to get up. Bickslow groaned it sure hurts to get hit by one of Laxus lightning's. He brushed some dust of his clothe and gave a shriek "eep!" "Ep, ep" echoed his babies. Because someone groped his ass and when he turned around he saw a winking Black making his way to Lahar.

"As you can see they fight even! When Black has his hands cuffed and with me there we could easily over power him" giggled Dyran with a big smile.  
>"Tch" came from Laxus but he didn't say a word.<br>"Sooo… I give you Bickslow as assurance that Mister Black comes back?" asked Master.

Dyran nodded and Master nodded too and approved: "okay fine with me!" Everyone turned to Master and then to Bickslow who just waggled his tongue around. Lahar was standing very straight and glared at the Master. Black was now standing in front of him offering his hands to him.

"Well that's settled than see ya in a bit BB and cutie!" with that Dyran ended his called and the lacrima turned itself of. Lahar glared some more but then signed. He turned to the guild Master and announced "He is now your responsible. But before he can go he has to obtain the guild mark first."

**Black's P.o.V**

Makarov beckoned a girl with white hair and a short, upward ponytail to come over. She smiled at Black and asked: "where do you want to have your mark?" Black looked at her and thought for a while and then looked down at his hands and held them in front of Lahar again. Who looked confused but it disappeared as quickly as it came and he removed the handcuffs.

Once his hands were free Black took his right black glove of his hands and held out his palm. The girl put her head to the side and asked "you sure?" Black nodded to her and she took his hand and stamped his inner side of his right hand.

The mark of the fairy turned dark blue at first but then changed it colour to black. Black growled at that and thought _stupid magic! _He put his glove back on and turned around.  
>"Let's party the new arrival of a new family member" shouted Makarov. Lahar interrupted the eruption of roars and said: "my job is down and we shall be going!"<p>

Makarov nodded and shouted along with his guild and everyone started drinking. Lahar left with his rune knights and whispered to Black: "be good and await further missions!" Black glared at him and walked towards knighty.

"Well then come on knighty let's go" said Black the knighty waggled his tongue and nodded. That's when Black saw the stamp. _Interesting place to put something like that _Black mused to himself.  
>"You don't want to party?" the knighty asked while he followed him "party, party" echoed the weird things.<br>"Why should I party something I don't want?" Black responded, with that the knighty went silent.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Laxus when he walked in front of them. Every head in the guild turned to them.  
>"YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME!" shouted the flame brain.<br>"To Dyran!" answered Black.  
>"Now? We're partying your joining!" snarled Laxus. Black glared at him and a dark aura started to form around Black and he sneered<br>"B.U.T I D.O.N'T W.A.N.T T.O!"

Black walked past the stunned Laxus and out the very quiet hall. Bickslow shrugged and waved his goodbye to his guild members who looked hurt and hurried after Black and closed the door behind him.

_Stupid magic council! One day I'm gone destroy it and kill everyone in it _thought Black angry. He mumbled: "stupid plonkers, fuckards and wankstains! They can't do one bloody thing on their own!"  
>"Wow those are some mean words for the magic council" mused the knighty and his weird things "mean words, mean words", who caught up to him and was now walking besides him.<p>

Black shrugged and continued walking to the station and scratching irritable at the new mark on his palm.  
>"Sooo, your type is someone as Laxus?", inquired the knighty.<br>"Well dude, yeah it's a turn on with all those muscles and most big people are big down there, too. That means their reach is pretty good", purred Black.

The knighty smirked "that is true but sometimes small people can reach your good point better than the big and long ones!"  
>"Oh? So your into boys who are smaller than you?" suggested Black. Knighty groaned and nodded.<p>

_Oh we're gone have fun _thought Black. At the station Black bought two tickets to Clover and handed one of them to the knighty who thanked him. They waited five minuits until the train was there and sat down in the far end of the train.

"Oh yeah my name is Bickslow and these cute things are my babies", informed him the knighty and the things called babies said "babies, babies." Black nodded. The knighty babbled some more and soon they were talking about this and that until they were in Clover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Blacks P.o.V**

When they arrived at Clover they were on their way becoming best friends.  
>"I'm hungry" whined Bicksy, Black named him Bicksy on their way, hungry, hungry" echoed his babies.<br>"We'll get some food once we're their" replied Black.  
>"But BB I'm hungry!" "BB, BB"<p>

Black glared at him and hit his head.  
>"Ouch" pouted Bicksy "ya don't have to be so mean to me!" "Mean, mean!"<br>"Oh why not? Did I hurt Bicksy's feelings? I am soooo sorry" mocked Black.  
>Bicksy pouted some more but didn't start whining anymore and Black grinned at that.<p>

They walked for another ten minutes until they stopped a bit outer side of Clover, at a small cottage. The cottage was build out of red brick stone, two storeys high and a brown roof. It had a quiet homey look to it. The door was on the left from the house under a small porch. Black went and knocked on the door four times and waited for DD to come out.

They heard a bit thudding and then the door slammed open and a panting DD stood in the doorway. He was taller than Black but about the same height as Bicksy.  
>"BB" he exclaimed and added "uh and the knight guy hello there!" He beckoned both of them inside and Black just shook his head, Bicksy looked stunned but followed too.<p>

Once inside the house Bicksy was back to himself and looked around the house. The house was nice but it had a serious touch to it, like it was only for show. Well that was the way it's supposed to look, since DD's private home was one floor up. He used the lower floor for only business, for people he didn't trust or people he didn't want to know better.

The walls were painted white and the furnisher was brown, except for the sofas and the armchairs in the sitting aria, they were moss green and really, really comfy. Black even fell asleep thrice in those armchairs.  
>"Sooo…" started DD once they all were seated in the armchairs "you're from the guild I saw?"<p>

"Yep", "Yep, yep" answered Bicksy and his babies. DD looked at them interested and cooed  
>"OH MY GOSH! They're adorable!" he nearly fell of his chair. Bicksy looked stunned and then he blushed, you couldn't see much because of his metal visor. Bicksy wasn't used to people who were interested in his magic, which was what he told Black. <em>What complete rubbish their cool and adorable, <em>thought Black.

"They're souls with their own personality which I got through my magic" said Bicksy proud.  
>"Magic, magic" said his babies.<br>"Awesome" replied DD with sparkles around his eyes. DD was interested in a lot of strange and creepy things, well creepy for normal people. DD was definitely not normal!

Black just watched those to with a grin and waited for DD to remember him. DD stared more at Bicksy and his babies so that Bicksy started too uncomfortable in his seat. _That looks adorable! Bicksy is way too big to disappear in his seat, _thought Black amused.  
>"Uhmm, didn't BB want to show you something?" Bicksy asked so that he could get the attention of himself.<p>

"Oh yeah! So what was it that you wanted to show me?" asked DD when he turned his attention back to Black. Black looked at him and asked  
>"do you have any handcuffs with a magical seal?" Bickslow looked at him surprised and DD lifted an eyebrow and nodded slowly. Black waved his hand so that DD gets the handcuffs. After a while DD came back with expensive looking ones.<br>"Wow! Are you even allowed to have them?" asked Bicksy. "Them, them!" his babies chirped.

DD grinned and said "who knows!"  
>Black rolled his eyes and Bicksy grinned and stuck his tongue out. Black shot Bicksy a glance but shrugged his shoulders and extended his arms. <em>I don't know him well but he is fun so I let him watch. This should really get interesting <em>thought Black while DD put the cuffs around his wrists. When he was finished the seal glowed and DD sat back in his armchair and watched Black like a hawk.

Black pulled his left glove, closed his eyes and focused his magic in his middle, he could feel the restrain on his magic bigger than with the handcuffs from the magic council, but he ignored it and focused even harder. When he felt his magic in his centre he started mumbling in a very low voice, so that no one could understand what he was chanting. He opened his eyes when he felt the magic tug out of them.

It was still a shit feeling and it hurt even more than the first time but Black didn't let go of it. His magic made its way to his left hand, Black began to sweat because it hurt and ate up his magic at the same time. Furthermore DD's seal was stronger than the other one. Finally his magic was in his left hand. You could actually see it as a dark shadow under Blacks skin. He started chanting again.

He stretched his magic up again to find the magic source of the seal. When he finally found it his magic spread around it, when it was finished Black said "explode!" You could hear a loud crash and Black slumped into the back of his seat panting and waiting for his magic to return to his eyes. It was complete silent in the room.

"Yo….Y…you smashed my handcuffs" stuttered DD. Black lifted his eyebrows and shrugged.  
>"Yo…Your eyes we…went w… white" gaped Bicksy. "White, white" said his babies going up and down really quick.<br>"Yeah I know" said Black nonchalant.  
>"BLOODY HELL BLACK!" shouted DD "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOU USED THE MAGIC!"<p>

"Yeah I know" answered Black. DD sprang up and paced around the room, throwing up his hands in the air and bringing them back down. He couldn't calm down and Black was quite pleased with himself. Bicksy just sat there shocked with his mouth open staring. _Oh how I love to stir up people! _After five minutes DD plopped back into his seat and shock his head.

"THAT was amazing! Where did you learn it from?" asked DD still breathless.  
>"THAT is a secret!" answered Black.<br>"WHAT? Then why did you even show it to me?" asked DD angry.  
>Black shrugged and answered "I thought you wanted to know but if you don't I won't ever show you the new things I'll learn."<p>

DD began to stutter and went silent Black smirked. Bicksy was silent watching the exchange of Black and DD.  
>"You two are weird", he announced "weird, weird" his babies followed. DD and Black looked at his and both grinned, well you couldn't see Blacks but you could guess.<br>"Well of course where would the fun in life be if we weren't?" asked DD amused and Black nodded.  
>"True" answered Bicksy and his babies "true, true."<p>

They all started to giggle DD stood up and said  
>"well let's eat something!" Both Bicksy and Black nodded and followed DD up the stairs. When he opened the door you saw colourful walls and different things where even Black didn't know what they were. It looked like there was living a mad scientist, which was exactly what it was. DD guided them through a door into the kitchen. There stood a big and quite muscular man cooking in an apron.<p>

"Hey babe" called DD and went to the man and pulled him down into hard kiss. Bicksy smirked and said suggestively  
>"hey if you started with a kiss give me a better show!" "show,show!" Bicksy sniggered, the big man blushed and DD grinned and said:<br>"I don't know if that is such a good idea! We don't want you to die from nosebleed now do we?"

Bicksy grinned and stuck his tongue out. The man looked up and saw Black and grinned and said  
>"well if it isn't the exy what's up?"<br>Black bowed and said "making your boyfriend angry with something his doesn't know!"  
>"Ouch poor honey" he cooed and patted DD on the head.<br>"Really could you two stop being so mean to me?" DD asked both Black and the man looked at DD as if he was crazy and said "No!"

DD grumbled and sat down pouting. Black sneakered and went to lay the table. Bicksy stood there completely lost. Black noticed and explained  
>"DD is my ex-boyfriend and that man in Shin his current boyfriend." Shin winked and returned to his cooking. Bicksy stood there with his mouth hanging open.<br>"Wait you two were together?" "Together, together." Both DD and Black nodded, Bicksy plopped into a chair buff.

"That's a shock isn't it?" chuckled Shin Bicksy just nodded.  
>"How are you two actually still friends?" asked Bicksy "Friends, friends." Black and DD looked at each other and thought for a while.<br>"Well we both hate the magic council…. We know each other for ages… we have kinda the same interests…hmm…" reasoned DD.  
>"And we go for the same type in different ways and we also babble about it" finished Black.<p>

"Same type? ….. different way?..." mumbled Bicksy and looked abrupt to Shin and said  
>"oohh!" Black laughed really hard when he saw the look of Shin and fell of his chair laughing.<br>"Oi no… pfft…. Laughing…" giggled DD. Bicksy grinned and stuck his tongue out and chimed  
>"I didn't know you were the cat!"<br>Shin blushed and grumbled "oh shut up would ya!"

After everyone calmed down Shin brought the food over and they started eating. Black glanced at Bicksy and pulled his mouth cover down. _Let's see how Bicksy is going to react _he thought and smirked. Bicksy didn't noticed right away because he was talking to Shin about being big but the cat.  
>"Sooo ….what's the big secret about what you did?" asked DD.<br>Black grinned and said "it uses the dark material which embedded itself into my body!"

DD stared with his mouth hanging open  
>"I didn't know that something like that actually works!"<br>"Yeah me neither! I just read it recently" answered Black. DD mumbled some words and disappeared into his own world. Black stuck his tongue out and kept on eating.

**Bickslows P.o.V**

"Hey Black! You're a cat too aren't you?" asked Bickslow, turning to BB "You, you!". "Bloody hell!"  
>"Hell, hell!" BB turned around and grinned, Bickslow could actually see it. Bickslow opened his mouth and closed it again. <em>Holy shit, what happened to his face? <em>  
>BB's face which was normally covered with cloth had eight scars on it. Two smaller ones were going over his nose and three on either side of his face which went down until the middle of his neck, they looked like scratches.<p>

"Yo…your…your face" stuttered Bickslow. "Face, face!" _He is strong how the hell did he get those scars? _  
>He only got a sad smile and "their old! So what did you want to know?" <em>They look like they hurt <em>thought Bickslow.  
>"…. Ah ye..yeah!" stuttered Bickslow "we….we wanted to know what your favourite position is" Dyran was startled out of his daze and looked at them drooling<br>"uhuhuhuhuh I'm listing!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hmmm….. I would say facing your partner with the legs over his shoulders. They can get really deep then" said BB. Shin-san nodded too and Bickslow agreed also.  
>"Oh my gosh! Such juicy information" mused DD drooling some more. They ignored him and talked some more. <em>I'm getting used to his scars even thought their still surprising and this is fun! <em>After some time they tidied up and went into the living room with some booze. They talked till late that night while getting completely drunk.

"Urgh" groaned Bickslow stretching himself out of his weird position. Being huge has its bad side like falling asleep on an armchair. He looked around and saw Shin and DD cuddled together on the floor and Black hanging of the couch with his head first. He laughed at that and woke the rest, who groaned too. Everyone had a strong headache and no pills against it! Life sucked! Black trop from the couch and stood up, wobbled a bit but held himself upright with his arms stretched out.

Bickslow found it hilarious how funny Black could be if you got to know him better. There were a lot of bottles lying around Bickslow didn't even know half of them. Dyran sat up looking around  
>"Wow we sure drank a lot!" Everyone nodded and followed BB out into the kitchen to get something to eat and some water to drink. It was silent cause no one wanted to break the nice silence which was good for their head.<p>

"Don't you have to go back soon?" croaked Shin. Bickslow and Black looked at the time and both cursed  
>"Fuck! Bloody hell!" It was already five pm. The scrambled up and said bye to the others and ran out. They quickly made their way to the station tripping and nearly falling flat on their face, bought their tickets and only barley made it into the train. When they found empty seat the plopped down and waited for their breath to come back.<br>"That was close ", said Bickslow, Black nodded and massaged his temples "close, close".

"Hey you're pretty hot when you don't wear your coat and your mask" said Bickslow. "Mask, mask!" Black grinned and replied  
>"You look also hot without your visor, sadly that you have to keep it on!" Bickslow stuck his tongue out and they babbled a bit more in quiet voices, until they had to get out. Outside Black stopped and took a deep breath. Bickslow chuckled and said<br>"you have dark rings under your eyes!" Black grumbled incorrect words and glared at Bickslow who just laughed. "Eyes, eyes."  
>"Just because you can hide yours doesn't mean you can make fun of mine" complained Black.<p>

"Oi! That is mean", complained Bickslow "mean, mean!" BB grinned and started walking, well more like dragging himself to the guild, Bickslow followed him. It was already dark when they made it to the guild and Bickslow pushed it open and they were greeted by loud nagging, why they were so late.  
>"Urgh! Can't they be quieter? It's kill me" moaned BB in a low voice to Bickslow who nodded and went into the direction of the bar to Mira ignoring the rest. <em>She'll have painkillers with all the drinking <em>thought Bickslow ignoring the rest of his guild.

"Be quiet!" shouted the Master. Bickslow thanked him in quiet. Everyone shut up and looked at both of them in surprise because they only noticed now that they both walked a bit slow and that BB had dark rings under his eyes. At the bar Bickslow asked Mira in a strained voice "do you have any painkillers?" BB sat on a bar chair and laid his head down onto the counter and waited. Mira looked at both of them and nodded, with a smile she got two pills and gave one to each of them and a glass of water.

Bickslow thanked her and BB nodded and they both took the pill. BB glanced at Bickslow and asked "bed?"  
>"Hell yeah" replied Bickslow and BB got up and walked to the door and Bickslow followed him.<br>"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" called Laxus-sama.  
>"To bed" answered him Bickslow "to sleep out our hangover!" Everyone looked at them surprised.<br>"We shouldn't have made the contest against Shin" mumbled BB and Bickslow nodded and answered  
>"who would've known that he can drink three bottles of vodka one after another?"<br>BB nodded and said "you're not bad either with the shots!"

Bickslow grinned and bugged "and you have to tell me how can drink a complete bottle of Jack Daniel's without swallowing!"  
>BB grinned and replied "maybe one day!" Bickslow groaned and both of them walked out the door. Laxus followed them and the rest of the thunder god tribe too. The guild was too stunned to react to what just happened.<p>

"Hey Bickslow" shouted Laxus, Bickslow winced and turned around.  
>"Tch! What does the big teddy want?" drawled BB. Bickslow started laughing really hard.<br>"Oh …pfft….my….ahahahahah…god" hollered Bickslow and thought _how can he say that?  
><em>"God, god!"_  
><em>As Laxus and the rest caught up to them, they looked at Bickslow as if he was crazier than normal. Well he was crazy, he was even rolling around on the ground nearly pissing himself from laughter.

"You're in my care so where do you think you're going?" asked Laxus BB.  
>"To Bicksy's place", said BB and Bickslow grinned and stuck his tongue out and high fiving with BB.<br>The thunder god tribe looked at them confused.  
>"Forget it", demanded Laxus "you're coming with me!" BB growled and mumbled<br>"what a push over with a hotty totty body!" Bickslow heard him and started laughing again. Laxus growled and lifted BB up with his coat.

"You do as I say!" he demanded. BB smacked his hand away and grumbled but nodded. He looked at Bicksy and said  
>"another time then!" Bickslow sighed, nodded and chuckled<br>"see ya tomorrow ready to have fun!"  
>"Fun, fun!" BB nodded and they high fived again and Bickslow made his way to his home yawning. Evergreen and Freed looked at each other and followed him. BB was dragged by Laxus to his own home.<p>

Bickslow started humming a tune on his way home.  
>"Hey Bicks! What was that about?" asked Evergreen curious, Freed nodded and both looked at Bickslow.<br>"Well we kinda became best friends on the trip" answered Bickslow, luckily his headache was gone. _I love those pills! _  
>"How did that happen?" asked Freed, Bickslow shrugged and thought for a while.<br>"Well we started talking about this and that. That we both swing the same way. Oh and we drank" answered Bickslow.

Evergreen and Freed stared at him.  
>"What?" asked Bickslow confused.<br>"You don't really make friends that quick!" answered him Freed and Evergreen nodded. Bickslow thought _that is actually true. Most people are scared of my magic but not him maybe that's the reason. Also my looks scar people away. _Bickslow just shrugged and continued his way home humming a tune again. Freed and Evergreen looked at each other and followed him home to asked some more questions even if he didn't want to talk about them.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update *bowing very low*  
>I had some stress at home and I started University so I had a lot to do again I'm very sorry!<br>But here you have the next chapter! If you have any ideas or wishes you want me to add please tell me I'll try my best :3  
>Thanks for all the reviews :D<p>

**Chapter 6**

**Blacks P.o.V**

_Twit! Who does he think he is? _Thought Black angry, in that moment his mark started to itch again. Black scratched it to ease it but it didn't really help. _What a pain in the ass! _They were walking for quite a while now. They walked out of Magnolia into the woods and somewhere on the left was a big house. _Wow it's nice, but he must be rich to be able to afford something like that in the middle of nowhere._

The house was dark blue with black wooden beams. You could see from the outside that it had two floors and an arcade. Hotty totty walked up his porch and turned around to Black in front of the door glaring at him. Black tilted his head to the side and looked at hotty totty questioned. Laxus huffed and said  
>"my house my rules!" Back only nodded and waited for him to continue.<p>

Hotty totty turned around and unlocked the front door and went inside. The house was big, when you came inside, there where door to your left and right. After the first two doors you saw, came the stairs upwards. Black followed Hotty totty up the stairs and past another two door, one on each side and into a bedroom. The big guy, yes Black started calling him different names in his head, turned around and grumbled "this is your room it's a guestroom."

Black nodded and waited for him to say something else. But he was silenced and just walked out and slammed the door behind him.  
>"Prick!", mumbled Black and threw his rucksack into a corner. The room was actually quite nice he had a single bed standing in the middle of the room with its head at the opposite wall from Black. On its right side was bedside cabinet and on the left was a big cabinet. Next to the door was a desk with some paper and pens. The walls were half painted like the forest and the other half was painted like the sky with a sun.<p>

"haaaaa" sighed Black and sat down on the chair in front of the desk and pulled a Lacrima out of his rucksack and called his friend at the post office.  
>"Yo there Blacky, how's it going?" Jarry asked<br>"Complete rubbish" grumbled Black Jarry looked at his confused cause Black never said rubbish before. Black told him what happened and Jarry's face darkened and cursed  
>"Bloody hell! Stupid fucked up magic council!"<p>

Black snickered and said "yeah so you have to close my box and send everything back with an apology and if they still want me to take on their missions to send it to Fairy Tail."  
>Jarry nodded and cursed the magic council some more for good measures. They said their goodbyes and Black turned the Lacrima of.<p>

Black pulled his rucksack on his lap and searched it for a piece of paper when he found what he searched he skimmed it and cursed. It had on it how long his hotel in Clover kept his stuff in his room. It only lasted till tomorrow 10 o'clock.  
>"Shit", Black mumbled and stuffed it back in his rucksack and locked at the time and sighed one train would leave in half an hour , so Black stuff the paper back in his rucksack but it back on and run out of his room down the stairs in search of his babysitter.<p>

He ran down the stairs and straight on, he pasted two doors one on each side and saw an open room which was the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a big living room, everything had a colour there was not a lot of white in this house. Black was lucky in the kitchen sat his babysitter with a glass of whisky on ice. Laxus looked up, scowled and asked "what?"  
>"Can we go to Clover and pick up me stuff now?" asked Black as nice as he could.<p>

Laxus looked at him and huffed "why?"  
>"Well my stuff is in a hotel and I have to clear it till 10 o'clock tomorrow morning" explained Black. Laxus grumbled and glared at Black.<br>"It's not like I can help it I wasn't planning on getting captured" Black said getting annoyed. His babysitter sighed and nodded, he downed it in one and stood up. Black was a bit surprised that he actually came along.

_Maybe he's not that bad _thought Black and walked back out the house and waited for Laxus to look the door. Once finished they set out for the train station in complete silence. Nothing interesting happen on their way to Clover except that the big guy looked green on the hole drive , both paid for their own ticked and stayed the complete way to the hotel in silence they didn't utter a single word. Black was when they finally reached his hotel completely bored and he ran into a wall.

Laxus laughed at him but Black glared and growled at him, Laxus just laughed some more.  
>"Are you finished?" asked Black embarrassed.<br>"No not yet" he laughed some more, when he caught his breath he said "okay now I'm finished! But how would have thought that the great X-class mage can be such a goof."  
>"Oh shut up not anyone can be so perfect like you" bite Black back still a bit embarrassed<p>

Laxus glared at that and bite "I'm not perfect!" Black lifted his eyebrow and shrugged and unlocked the front door of his hotel, which looked pretty shabby. It was three o'clock in the morning and they tried being as quiet as they could be. Once in his room Black close the door and switched on the light. The room was small it only had a bed, a desk and a cabinet in the room. There also was a small door which led to the tiny bathroom next to the room.

Laxus looked at it in distaste and asked "you live in a shit hole like this? With all the money you should own?"  
>"Well I don't use it that often and once when I was in a nicer hotel I was attack and the whole room blow in pieces which cost a fortune the pay for so yeah a shithole it is" answered Black. Laxus just stared at him and asked a bit quieter "did it happen more than once?"<br>Black stopped in his movements and turned around and admitted "I lost count!" with that he turned back and finished packing his subcase.

Laxus was silent for some time thinking about what Black just had said. Once finished it was four o'clock in the morning and Laxus fell asleep on the bed which nearly collapsed under his weight and his legs were sticking out at the bed end. It was a hilarious sight and Black rummaged through his rucksack until he found a small camera and took a photo. He sniggered to himself and thought _this could become good blackmail stuff! _He chuckled and sat down on the chair at his desk leaned his legs against the desk and tried to fall asleep which he actually managed it with ease since he slept in worse conditions.

**Laxus P.o.V**

Laxus woke up and grumbled his sleeping position was not very comfortable. He stood up and stretched himself until his back made a plop sound and Laxus looked around. It was getting brighter so it should be around eight o'clock in the morning. He turned towards the door and saw Black crouched on the chair sleeping. _  
>Wow that looks more uncomfortable than mine position<em> thought Laxus and woke him up.

Laxus prodded him in the shoulder once and found himself on the floor with a knight at his throat the next moment. He stayed still a bit shocked of what just happened. When Black was completely awake he mumbled a sorry and stood up and holed his hand in front of Laxus. Who smashed it away and stoop up for himself and growled "Geez you don't have to kill me when I only try to wake you up."  
>"Sorry that was a reflex" said Black not one bit sorry.<p>

Blacks answer stopped Laxus _a reflex? Man was he so often attack or what to get a reflex like that! _Black ruffled his own hair and picked up his stuff and motion for Laxus to follow him. They went down the stairs and Laxus leaned against a wall looking intimidating as ever and waited. Black talk to the owner paid and left. Laxus looked a Black from the side, what he noticed were bags under his eyes. _Probably didn't sleep that much with the whole chase and such _thought Laxus not like he felt pity for the guy. Nope not one bit.

They took the next train back to Magnolia and put Blacks stuff away in his new room. When they got to the guild it was about eleven o'clock. Laxus smashed open the door and walked inside with Black following him. The hall was silent for a moment but the hell brock loose again. Natsu ran straight in front of Laxus and shouted "FIGHT ME!" Laxus sighed and ignored him. He saw his team sitting in a corner turning around. So he walked in that direction.

Bickslow jumped up and tackled Black to the ground and shouted "HELLO!" Laxus sat down at his table and watched with the rest of his team Bickslow and Black rolling around on the ground.  
>"And how did it go with him Laxus-sama?" asked Freed curios with that question Evergreen also turned to him. Laxus shrugged and answered<br>"Had to get his stuff that was it." They waited for some more information but got nothing.

Bickslow and Black came at that moment plopping next to each other and looked at Laxus. He ignored them and ordered a drink. When his drink came the old man came up and sat on the table.  
>"And how's it going?" he asked smiling. Laxus only grunted in response being a bit annoyed that he had no breakfast yet and ordered some straight away. He could see the old man losing his temper and said in a bored tone<br>"There's nothing interesting to tell since he only was with me for one night."

His grandfather nodded and turned to Black who ignored them and searched for something in his rucksack. Everyone was looking at him waiting. Once he found what he looked for with a small "aha" he showed it to Bickslow, it looked like a picture and Bickslow started laughing. Black put it back and looked up. The old man cleared his throat and Bickslow got his laughter under control into chuckling.  
>"So Black if you have any questions or any problems you can come to me" he said smiling.<p>

Black lifted his eyebrows and said "we'll see but thanks!" Everyone stared at him.  
>"We're in a guild were we help each other you can count on us" said Freed with pride in his voice the rest on the table nodded. Black sighed but nodded in exactly that moment the door opened and a big guy came barging inside. He looked around and shouted<br>"Black you fucking whore were are ya?" Everything was quiet everyone stared at the man stunned.  
>"Oi what are you calling him?" shouted Natsu angry.<p>

The man just looked at him criticizing and asked  
>"what sha want pimp squeak?" Laxus chuckled but Natsu looked like he would kill the man any moment and was about to. Laxus saw Black standing up and whispering something into Bickslow ear who then grinned and waggled his tongue and follow Black to the man. Laxus looked at Freed and Evergreen and nodded, they all stood up and followed the other two.<p>

"DRAGONSLAYER RAW" shouted Natsu and breathed fire at the man standing there looking around. Laxus saw a quick movement in front of him and Black was gone.  
>"What the …" started Laxus but stopped as Natsu's fire breath smashed against a black wall which appeared out of nowhere.<br>"What the …" started Natsu and stopped when the black wall disappeared and there stood Black with his hand outstretched.

"Now now. That is not very nice to hurt one of my friends now is it?" asked Black darkly which sent a shudder down Laxus spine.  
>"But but he called you a fucking whore!" shouted Natsu confused the rest of the guild nodded also perplex.<br>"Well and I don't give a bloody shit about it so shove off!" hissed Black and turned around cooed at the man  
>"sorry about that Sluti!" The man laughed and said<br>"Wow! I didn't know you hang around people so proper now Kitty"  
>"Well I was forced so nothing I can do about but let's go before I get lectured" answered Black and waved at Bickslow who nodded and followed Black and the giggling man out.<p>

Everyone in the guild stood there stunned of what just happened. The first one to find his compose again was the old man who announced  
>"well that was awkward! Laxus follow me into my office!"<br>The rest started whispering again and Ersa called out to the old man  
>"MASTER! What kind of magic was that?"<p>

The old man turned around and answered "well that I have to look up but come along too!" Ersa followed him and Laxus up the stairs to the office. Once inside the old man sat at his desk and motioned Laxus and Ersa to sit down which they did. The master got up again and searched for a book once he found it he flipped through until he found again what he was searching for. Laxus was getting impatient and asked "so old man what's up?"

The old man looked up and said "Black's magic was a dangerous one!" Both Laxus and Ersa leaned forward to know exactly what the Master meant.  
>"Its ancient magic that searches for its Master not like normally that it comes from your imagination." Both Ersa and Laxus were confused they never heard of any magic like that. "The problem is" continued the old man "is that it is evil it's a bit like a from Zeref's death magic."<p>

It was very quiet in the office and the old man continued "It's an evil force that takes over a body and uses it to kill everything living in the world. But it's a bit like ice you can form it and it is hard. This is why it's a lost magic called dark material!" He stopped and let the words sink in Laxus was the first to speak "and what does this mean for us?"  
>"Well I'm not sure it looks like he can control it pretty good….. But I want you two to haven an extra eye on him and see if he starts acting differently" concluded the old man.<p>

"Yes Master!" said Ersa standing up.  
>"Oh and also don't tell anyone of the meaning of his magic just that it is lost magic" warned the old man. Both nodded and left the room.<br>"Laxus" called his grandfather.  
>"Yes?"<br>"We need to talk about some more things!"

Ersa nodded and left the office closing the door behind her and Laxus fell back onto his chair and waited. The old man searched a bit in one of his draws and pulled out a collar and a bracelet and put it onto his desk.  
>"I hate this idea but it is not that bad" started Laxus grandfather.<br>"What are you talking about old man?" asked Laxus between clenched teeth he was getting annoyed.

His grandfather looked at him and pushed the collar and the bracelet towards Laxus and explained  
>"the bracelet is for you to wear and the collar for Black!" Laxus lifted his eyebrow <em>the collar would fit him really good. Oh shut up brain <em>argued Laxus with himself.  
>"It is so we can keep trace of him. It warns you if Black leaves the city you two are in and after five yards it'll give him a shock if you not there with him" continued the old man with an unreadable expression.<p>

"So he's going to be treated like a dog?" asked Laxus straind he didn't like this idea very much he was an asshole but not that bad.  
>"Haaa" sighed the old man "the magic council forced me they said they would over look ten more big mishaps which Natsu takes part in."<p>

Laxus frowned and growled "so you prefer to treat one of us like a dog?"  
>"You'll see if you are the Master" he said sadly. Laxus snatched them from the desk and slamed the door behind him. <em>What the fuck! That is completely fucked up t<em>hought Laxus angry. He stomped down the stairs his team jumping him as soon as he was down the stairs.

"What's up Laxus?" asked Evergreen confused since she saw that Laxus was pissed. Laxus shrugged her of and said  
>"let's go and look for Black and Bickslow: I have to talk to Black for a bit!" With that the team walked out of the guild in search of their other team mates.<p>

**Bickslow P.o.V**

_That was hilarious _thought Bickslow while he followed BB and the man called Gorin as he now knew.  
>"You gave them a scare kitty is that okay?" asked Gorin giggling it didn't sound as if he really cared.<br>"Who gives a damn?" said BB shrugging  
>"I think it's just new that I'm not the only one who is a pervert!" laughed Bickslow while waggaling his tongue.<p>

"Oh I don't know most of them are probably closet perverts" grinned BB mischievous well that was what Bickslow thought. He tried to read the face in Blacks eyes since that was the only thing he saw most of the time.  
>"Where are we actually going?" asked Bickslow curios.<p>

Gorin grinned and asked "were you ever in the Rose bar here in Magnolia?" Bickslow shook his head he never heard of it before.  
>"Well not a lot of people know it since it's in a bit darker part of Magnolia and it IS a gay bar!" chuckled BB. Bickslow stared he didn't know that there existed a gay bar in Magnolia and even BB knew it.<p>

"How do you know of the bar BB?" asked Bickslow.  
>"Well…. I had a job to do near here and a friend of mine said he opened the bar here so I came sometimes to say hello" answered BB him. Bickslow waggled his tongue excitingly. He couldn't wait to see what the bar and the people were like.<p>

They walked for another twenty minutes until they stopped at a very Japanese like house with the sign Rose Bar over the entrance. When Gorin opened the door you could hear music and laughter. Bickslow went in giddily and nervous even though he tried to hide it as good as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Waaaaaah I'm so sorry that it took so long . Just started this year with university and it's so much to do T^T**

** KtKatana I meant Erza just didn't noticed that I wrote it wrong thanks :3**

**I hope you like it ^^**

**Chapter 7**

**Bickslows P.o.V **

Bickslow stared, a lot of different people were here some in complete black like Black _hihihi_, some very colourful, others looked normal and some guys were in women clothe _oookaaay…._ The girls were mostly dancing with each other. Bickslow waggled his tongue excitingly and his babies were going up and down in the excitement. At the bar was a tall man with long white hair giving out drinks.

When he noticed the small group he grinned evil and said in a sweet voice  
>"BB! I haven't seen you in a long time. How's it going?"<br>"Hey there Jerold! Got caught from the magic council" BB replied grinning and walking over to him. Gorin had disappeared as soon they were inside. Bickslow quickly followed BB to the bar.

Some of the people inside looked at him, some of them looked curious, some lecherous and some confused. Jerold and BB were whispering and when Bickslow was behind them Jerold looked up and smiled at Bickslow sexy.

Who blushed but hopped it wouldn't be seen.  
>"Soooo who is this mysterious cutie here?" asked Jerold. BB smiled and said<br>"this is Bickslow he's from my new guild" answered BB. Jerold lifted an eyebrow and grinned  
>"ohh, so Mister Bickslow am I going to see you some more?" Jerold asked and but a finger under Bickslow's chin lifting his face up and liking his own lips. Bickslow blushed tomato red and stuttered<br>"ye.. yeah!" His Babies just bobbed up and down. Jerold grinned and let Bickslow go and went back to taking orders from other guests.

BB pushed a drink in Bickslow's hand, who looked down at it and drank it in one shot. It burned but after a short while a nice warm feeling spread through Bickslow's tummy.

"BB! What are you still doing in that outfit?" shouted a man behind Bickslow. He was shorter than him but he gave of a vibe telling Bickslow 'if you fight me I'll smash your face in the ground and have my way with you so you'll be begging for me to kill you'.  
>BB looked up and cooed<br>"Beji! I thought you were in prison for making the magic council look stupid?"

Bickslow gaped and Beji just laughed and snorted  
>"yeah right as if that is enough reason to keep me behind bars! Pfft wimps!" Both grinned and high fived. <em>Looks like those two don't like the magic council. This sounds as if our guild is as bad as them. <em>"Oh yeah!" exclaimed BB and pointed at Bickslow

"this is Bickslow he's in my new guild!" Beji gaped at BB and then exploded  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" BB started humming a happy tune turning to a drink and handing Bickslow one too. Bickslow recognised whisky and started sipping it and watching them from the sides.<p>

"What the fuck happened?" asked Beji angry.  
>"Got caught" answered BB with distaste.<br>"Hey! We're not that bad!" argued Bickslow "bad, bad". Both of them looked at him with raised eyebrows at him.  
>"We didn't say that now did we?" asked Beji and continued<br>"there are just people who don't wanne join a guild never mind how awesome it is!"

Bickslow grumbled and looked at his drink.  
>"Haaaa! Never mind go change BB" said Beji and his grin spread again. Bickslow looked up and his Baby's flew towards BB in question. Who grinned and moved from the bar pulling Bickslow behind him towards a back door.<p>

"Hell yeah! People we're gonna see BB in a dress!" shouted Beji and the entire club erupted in cheers. Bickslow gaped at BB who just skipped towards the door, pushing it open and pulling Bickslow with him inside.  
>"Wow you're gonna wear a dress?" asked Bickslow stunned "dress, dress" followed his babies excited, he didn't think BB would ever wear a dress is never crossed his mind. 'W<em>ell he'll probably look hot in it! … Hey wait than why am I here?'<em>

"Why am I here?" asked Bickslow suspicious "here, here." BB grinned and said  
>"don't you worry, you don't have to wear a dress" and walked towards a wardrobe. Bickslow took the chance to look around the room. It was an interesting room it looked like a changing room but more like models had. With mirrors at each side all of them had a chair in front of them. There were also make-up and such things lying on top of tables which where between the chairs and mirrors.<p>

When Bickslow looked back at BB he saw that BB had a pink dress in his hands, it was puffy at the bottom with two under skirts, it had a ribbon tied around the hip and looked like a tank top at the top. All in all it looked like a summer dress. Bickslow gaped at it since it showed a lot of skin and when he looked at BB it just didn't fit him at all.

But he was ignoring Bickslow and humming again taking of his coat and a T-shirt? Wait didn't he were a long sleeved shirt? '_That is a lot what he is wearing. Shit!'_ thought Bickslow. Once that of BB pulled the dress over his head flattened the skirt and looked at his trousers troubled. He pulled his mouth cover done and sighed troubled.

Bicklow awoke from his stupor and asked  
>"can I help you?" "help, help" echoed his babies. BB looked at him and thought for a while, whit his tongue sticking out cutely. "Hmmm" he hummed and then nodded turned around and went through the wardrobe leaving a confused Bickslow in his awake.<p>

"Aha! There it is!" shouted BB with glee. Bickslow just stared and his babies hovered around him looking as lost as he felt. '_What the hell? His character is a bit different as from the first few days I saw him! I know that he's a perv but wearing a dress is new. ' _BB came back holding black tights in his hand, swishing them around and humming he went somewhere were Bicklow couldn't see him.

After some time he came back in his boots wearing the black tights and Bickslow just gaped at him, well you couldn't see a lot of his thighs due to his boots but the thought was still there. Nodding happily BB smirked evilly  
>"well then looks like I'm finished now is your turn."<p>

Bickslow paled and cursed "Oh fuck no!" turned around and wanted to flee but BB smashed into his back knocking them both down.  
>"Oh no you won't" he giggled while sitting up. He stripped Bickslow from his mask, hood and shirt in one go.<p>

Bickslow only could give a yelp and his clothing landed on his babies which flew around confused. Another creepy giggle from Bickslow and his helmet was taken from one of his babies. Bickslow struggled to get up and wanted to snatch his mask back.  
>"Wai…" he couldn't finish because a foot slammed on his head knocking him out for a minute.<p>

After coming back he was lying on his back he groaned and sat up and noticed that BB was sitting in his lap with the metal thingy (don't know how you call it) attached to a black ribbon.  
>"What did you do?" pouted Bickslow. BB grinned and put it on Bickslow's head over his eyes ruffled his hair. BB locked at his work again nodded and stood up pulling his mask back up and said<br>"well now we're finished to get drunk and party"

Bickslow grumbled pushed himself up and looked into the mirror his Mihak was a bit ruffled but still stood up the ribbon nearly disappeared in his hair making it look like his metal mask stayed there with magic. He whistled  
>"not bad" and grinned with his tongue hanging out and turned around forgetting that BB knocked him unconscious for a minute.<p>

BB grinned putting their cloth on a pile he put his hands on his hip, pushing it to the side and purring  
>"well then lets party!" Bicklow nodded with his tongue hanging out and followed BB outside back to the main room.<p>

**Laxus p.o.v.**

Growling to himself he followed Bickslow and Blacks sent they couldn't have gone far so Laxus wasn't in a hurry. Freed and Evergreen where walking next to him. After ten more minutes they came to the darker part of town, which no one of them really was. Evergreen stiffened and looked around a bit cautions. Freed looked around curious since he wasn't here before. Laxus was angry and bored at the same time so he only concentrated on the smell.

Further down the street they came to a Japanese house. Laxus's nose twitched because of the strong smell of alcohol, a lot of people and even of sex.  
>"They're in here" grumbled Laxus and pointed towards the house. Evergreen and Freed followed him inside and once inside all of them stopped utterly shocked from what they saw.<p>

Bickslow just in his trousers and boots with only the metal part of his mask on was dancing, singing and drinking on a table, guy's snogging with each other and the most surprising thing was Black. Who was wearing a pink dress and giving a guy a lap dance. It was one of the hottest things Laxus has ver seen and growled at his own thoughts.

"What in the …" started Freed but couldn't put it in words how ridicules it looked. Evergreen blushed and drooled a bit because not all days you can see hot guys dancing with each other and a dangerous guy giving someone a lap dance in a dress in a PINK dress.

Even Laxus just stared but more at Black how his body moved in the dress and that he could still make it look hot with his black shirt and mask. Shaking his head Laxus tried to ban his thoughts from his mind but he didn't quiet manage that.

To get away from his own thoughts Laxus shouted "OI!" and got all the attention from the club. When everyone looked at him Black sat down on the guys lap and Bickslow looked at him a bit tipsy waving at them. "Bicklow! Black! We need to talk!"

Bicklow pouted and grumbled summoning his babies back to him while jumping down the table. Black raised an eyebrow looked back at the guy he still straddled and whispered something in his ear so that the guy blushed and nodded. Black got of him looked at Laxus and the rest who stood there a bit lost and said "give us a sec."

Nodding towards Bickslow who followed him a bit depressed Black went into a side room. Laxus sighed and looked around. The club, bar whatever it was actually looked quite nice and when he saw the alcohol he drooled a bit since there were quite the good brands.

A guy with long white hair came towards them and asked with a smile and a bow "while you're waiting do you want to come inside sit down and have a drink?" Laxus grinned "sure!" Once inside the party started again some guy even flirted with Freed who blushed and declared he would only love Laxus-sama and threw himself at Laxus who just flicked Freed's head.

The people laughed at Freed's attempt and started involving Freed and Evergreen in conversations and it looked like dirty ones since Freed and Evergreen couldn't stop blushing and stuttering. They even tried to get them to dance but failed. Laxus grinned to himself and ordered beer. The barkeeper and owner which was the white haired guy grinned at Laxus handing the beer over.

_Hmm not bad here I never knew there was a bar here like this _thought Laxus amused. Soon Bickslow and Black came back in their normal clothe again. Paying for his drink Laxus stood up drank the last bit in one go and was a little disappointed that Black changed out of the tights and the dress. Oh s_hut up brain!_

Evergreen and Freed were relieved to get out. Bickslow and Black were whispering with each other the entire way back to the nicer part of town. Laxus turned around suddenly and snatched Black at his coat and dragged him behind him.

"You three can do whatever you want I need to talk to this guy" announced Laxus.  
>"Ehhhh" came from Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow but Laxus just lifted his eyebrows and they walked away pouting the whole way mumbling how mean Laxus was and that he just wanted to fuck Black senseless.<p>

Laxus shocked Bickslow who shrieked and glared back. Laxus just shrugged and turned around walking towards his house but the thought wasn't leaving his mind which annoyed him. Laxus walked back to his house only noticing that he was dragging nearly carrying Black the all the way to the house when he was a meter far away from the porch.

So he let go of him and Black gave a yelped and fell on his bum he stayed sited and crossed his arms grumbling  
>"hey you could at least carry me the whole way back." Laxus laughed and asked<br>"what are you a kid?" Black's eyes blazed and he nodded eagerly Holding out his hands. Laxus rolled his eyes and lifted Black up threw him over his shoulder carrying him inside the house and let him plumps on the couch. He heard a small yay and chuckled more.

"Sooooo did ya just kidnap me to throw me onto the couch or are you going to fuck me senseless?" asked Black innocently with his head tilted to the side. Laxus blushed slightly and turned around shaking his head.  
>"No sadly not" sighed Laxus and sat down on a chair looking at Black seriously.<p>

Black stared back until he asked complete serious "did someone steel your knickers?"  
>Laxus bursted out laughing and fell from his chair because of the horrified look on Blacks face.<br>"Ohh you poor honey" cooed Black and continued with a fist in the air  
>"I'll take your revenge for you on the knickers thieve!"<p>

Laxus couldn't stop laughing, Black giggled and waited patiently for Laxus to get his breath back.  
>"No ..hahaha… that was not what I meant … pfft" Laxus sat up returning to his chair. He shook his head and thought <em>maan this guy can be funny! <em>

"The actual reason what I wanted to talk about is a restriction on your movements the magic council told us to do" began Laxus. Black tensed up and his eyes hardening. Laxus winced inside he liked the open and joking Black but this now looked like guy who had seen too much, done too much and endured too much for one human being.

Black waited for Laxus to continue which he did "you'll have to wear a collar which will shock you if you get to far away from me." Laxus pulled the bracelet and the collar out of his jacked pocked and showed it to Black sadly.

Black growled and glared at Laxus who put up his hands as surrender and vowed "I don't like it any more than you do but it was an order."

**Black's p.o.v. **

Black clenched his teeth very hard when a memory resurfaced in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hihihihi aw come on it looks good on you" grinned the man pulling on a leech which was attached to a collar around Black's throat he winced but followed the pull. His throat already hurt like hell and it was turning slightly violet when he tried to get away while he was bound to a column. It was hard to stay awake but Black knew collapsing would be worse than getting through this._

_He was dragged through hallways going around so many corners that he couldn't keep track where they were going. The man stopped and Black stumbled to a stop nearly tripping over his own feet. The man grunted annoyed  
>"Oi pay more attention" and pulled the leech higher so that Black had to stand on his toes to get some air into his lungs. The man pulled harsh on the leech towards the now open door.<em>

_Black could only chortle and followed light headedly the man inside. The door closed and you could only hear screaming and metal hitting flesh. _

_End of Flashback_

Black creased his eyes and lifted the collar from the table and looked at it. Luckily it looked differently and was black so he could hide it. Still tense he opened it and put it around his neck leaving it as lose as possible but it still felt like it cut of his airways.

"Hey Black?" asked Laxus warily Black looked up with almost dead eyes but shock his head to get the memory out of his head and tilted his head to the side and asked more empty than he liked  
>"happy now?" Laxus flinched at the words but nodded and switched the topic<br>"you hungry?"

Black sighed and nodded "yeah"  
>Both of them went into the kitchen and Laxus opened his fridge to take a look inside. Grumbling he asked "Pasta okay?"<br>"Yeah" answered Black gaining back his compose he was just happy that he didn't break down right there. He moved behind Laxus and mumbled  
>"can I help you?" Laxus flinched and looked down at Black and nodded sadly. Black sighed getting angry thinking <em>a sad man pitying me is something I really don't need now! <em>

Hitting Laxus hard on the back Black drawled  
>"don't be such a wuss! I'm sadly not out of sugar. Even if it would be cool I think I would eat myself that also wouldn't be good!"<p>

"Wouldn't it hurt eating oneself?" asked Laxus thoughtfully.  
>"Hmmm" thought Black than snapped his fingers declaring<br>"no since you're out of sugar you would noticed if you eat yourself except when you can't reach yourself anymore."

Laxus snorted and got some vegetables out of the fridge and put them on the table he also got a cutting board and a knife handing them Black who took them and started cutting the vegetables humming a tune. Laxus set the pots up.

After eating and tidying up Laxus went up to his room and Back went into the bathroom with his awesome pyjama. It was a pyjama body. It was black, oh what a surprise, but with an skeleton pattern on it and the head was almost white withjust the eyes and nose black. You could close it at the front with buttons.

It could hide Black's body and was quite practical. His feet, hands and head were the only things which weren't covered. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth Black was ready for bed and went to sleep without seeing Laxus again to teas.


End file.
